A Simple Wish
by punklove135
Summary: Fluffieness! Harry x Draco goodness...What else should i say? Its totally fluffy and sweet! PLZ R&R! LEMON!


A Simple Wish

Draco gaped at the back of his boyfriend's head.

"You're not serious," he said. 

Harry looked up at him from his position sprawled in front of him. "Yeah, I am," he said softly. "I've never been on a picnic. The Dursleys certainly never took me."

Draco blinked. "Well that's just wrong," he declared.

Harry shrugged, trying for casual, but his lover saw through it immediately. Reaching out, Draco tugged gently on Harry's hair and, bending over, captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

When he pulled away Harry's eyes were glazed over and he was panting. "What was that for?" he asked.

Draco grinned. "Just because I could," he said.

They were both on his bed at Malfoy manor where they were spending the summer. Ever since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord a few months earlier with Draco's help, the two had been inseparable, finally confessing their feelings for each other at the end of their seventh year.

Despite Harry's status as Savior of the Wizarding World, Headmistress McGonagall had insisted that he had to have adult supervision before he came of age, and so they had compromised and Harry had moved into Malfoy manor with Draco and Snape.

Ostensibly, Harry occupied a set of rooms down the hall, but in reality he spent very little time there. He and Draco cohabited quite well in his suite of rooms, and all Snape insisted on were strong silencing charms. Since Remus Lupin had moved in that summer as well, Snape was hardly in a position to object to what his godson and his lover got up to anyway.

They had spent a lot of that summer talking about the things Harry had not done as a child. The things that he wished he could have done. Draco had been horrified that his lover had been so deprived and seemed determined to make for up it all.

Severus has shaken his head but had smiled when Draco had taken Harry kite flying, had played Wizarding Chinese checkers with him and had made the house elves concoct every confection known; all in an attempt to make up for Harry's lost childhood.

Harry turned onto his back and stretched, and Draco quickly became distracted by the play of muscles in his lithe form. 

"What else can you do?" the brunet asked, and Draco pounced, settling on top of the other man in a trice. "I can do a lot more than just kiss you," he said.

Harry grinned, winding his arms around Draco's neck and looking up at him through long lashes. "I was counting on that," he said huskily.

Their lips met in another tender kiss, which turned wet and hot after a few moments. Harry was an aggressive kisser whereas Draco liked to tease, with slow, sensual forays into his lover's mouth.

Harry moaned in the back of his throat when Draco took control of the kiss and started mimicking with his tongue what he really wanted to be doing. His cock stirred and he bucked up against the hard body that was covering his so completely.

Tearing his lips from Harry's, Draco buried his face against his lover's neck, sucking at the corded neck gently. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and all but begged to be fucked with his body.

Draco smiled against the fragrant skin of Harry's neck. "You want me to fuck you?" he whispered. "Come inside your tight little arse?"

Harry's breath hitched and he moaned softly. "Yes," he said. "Do it. Fuck me."

Reacting swiftly, Draco muttered a spell that had their clothes off and then he settled on top of his lover, licking and sucking his way down the Quidditch toned body. He lingered at Harry's nipples, showering them with attention until the brunet was a mewling mass, and then moved down to his navel which he swirled his tongue around and in mercilessly.

When he had finally slicked his fingers and pushed one inside Harry, the Gryffindor was incoherent, clutching at Draco's shoulders, focused on mating. The blond took the time to stretch him, holding himself in check only with the utmost exercise of his willpower.

When he slid into Harry's hot, tight body, they both keened. Draco lay still for a moment, savoring the feeling of Harry around him, and then he started to move. He fucked Harry steadily, thrusting deep into his body, trying to weld them together.

Harry met him thrust for thrust, hips rising in a sensual rolling motion that made Draco crazy every time. They were face to face, their favorite way to make love, and Draco could see every emotion that flickered over his lover's expressive face. 

"Love you," the blond groaned as his pace quickened.

It was as if the sun came out in Harry's face. He smiled and then whispered brokenly, "I love you too, my Dragon."

They came together in a sticky, gooey, glorious mess, arms and legs tangled, Draco's face buried in Harry's neck as Harry's passage pulsed rhythmically around his spasming cock. For a bright shining moment they were one, and then they were recovering, arms wrapped around each other, exchanging comforting kisses.

Harry stroked his lover's back soothingly as he whispered a cleansing spell, the tingle of magic washing over them for a moment.

"I should get up," Draco finally said.

"Why?" Harry was comfortable and had no desire to move.

"I have to plan your picnic for this afternoon," Draco replied.

"No you don't," Harry said.

"Yes, I do," the blond insisted. "When will you get that I mean to give you back all that you missed out on as a child? I started by loving you," tears sprang to Harry's eyes at that statement, "and I mean to follow through."

Harry sighed. "Can we have chocolate covered strawberries, then?" he asked.

Draco kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose. "Absolutely," he promised.

Fin


End file.
